


Special Delivery

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [112]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Mild Language, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate finds a special birthday present on her desk when she arrives at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

Giggling was all she could hear.  Tailgate wasn't sure why, but other than the few birthday greetings she had gotten from some of her coworkers, she could only hear giggling.  But seeing as how there were many people gathered around her cubicle, she could guess it involved something on her desk.  Maybe someone brought in snacks to celebrate?

 

But to her utmost surprise, instead of snacks or a small box that everyone in the office had pooled in, a large vase was on top of her desk.  Inside were dozens and dozens of white and blue roses, all in different shades, but most being in her favorite shade of baby blue.  And considering all the people around it and taking pictures, it had just come in and no one knew who had brought it in yet.

 

"Hey, if it isn't the birthday girl herself!"  Whirl came around to her and clapped an arm around her shoulders, "You missed the whole thing with the guy trying to carry this huge ass thing to ya.  Poor guy was holding it the whole time before I sign it off for ya.  He ran out of here as if dogs were biting at his heels!"

 

"It's because you tried to flirt with him, Whirl."

 

"I was just hoping he'd start a fight."  Whirl yelled to one co-worker as Tailgate noticed one of the darker blue flowers in his head.  He was often very childish, but still able to get his work done.  Still, he had the compulsion to try and rile up people hoping for a fight.  Not that she could figure out why he tried to pick a fight with a flower delivery guy of all people.

 

"Tailgate, who's it from?"

 

"Yeah, who's it from?"

 

"Is there a card?"

 

"Hold your horses, guys, let her enjoy the gift!"

 

As Whirl argued with the others, Tailgate took a moment to look over her gift.  It was truly beautiful.  Despite a messy part from where Whirl had probably gotten his flower ornament, it was a rather intricate piece.  But still, for white and blue roses to be used... it had to have been sent from someone who had a lot of money on hand.

 

Could it be-?

 

"Okay, enough smelling the roses.  Let's see who it’s from."

 

"Ah- W-Wait," Tailgate could do nothing as he ripped off the note hanging off the side and held it up over her head to read it.  This wasn't good!  She knew who it was from, but she didn't want to tell everyone!

 

"To Ms. Tailgate.  Wishing you a wonderful and happy birthday.  From yours truly..."  His eye narrowed as he read it again before looking it over.  Then he flipped it over before turning it right side up.  "Fuck!  Where's his name?"

 

"H-Huh?"

 

"Where's that asshole's name?  You'd think he'd be man enough to put his name on this!"

 

"Whirl, please!"

 

"So it's from Cyclonus, right?"

 

Both turned to one of the older females.  Everyone else around her seemed to nod and agree with her.

 

"You... what?"

 

"It's obvious, isn't it, Whirl?"  She answered, "They've been dating for a while, so it’s obviously from the Manager.  I can't think of anyone else who'd do this for Tailgate since she's dating our boss."

 

Everyone nodded.  It made sense.

 

Tailgate blushed as she turned her head down.  Whirl just stood in place, both fuming and confounded as everyone wished Tailgate a happy birthday.  A few of the women teased Tailgate a bit before telling her to take care of her grumpy boyfriend.  When it was just her and Whirl, she was the first to move.

 

"So... I, uh, have to go get some papers done.  See you later!"  Grabbing some papers off her desk, Tailgate ran out of her cubicle to go blush somewhere else.

 

Whirl stood there for a while dumbstruck.  One would have thought him to be a statue if they had passed.

 

END


End file.
